Vermillion
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: AUWIP The World is real. Mimiru and Tsukasa's marriage is real. And Subaru's schemes to seduce a certain Wavemaster are real...Who will he choose? Ch2 UP!
1. The Wavemaster

Vermillion

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Hopefully, someone out there will like this enough to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Wavemaster

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"I think I'm going to like living in Mac Anu," Mimiru said, strolling down the sidewalk and studying the city around her. "I thought you'd have water canals everywhere, but you can actually _walk_."

When she heard no response from her companion, she stopped and turned, spotting him as he stood at the edge of the street, staring into the water below.

"Tsukasa?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied after a moment, in his soft, quiet voice as always. He never was much of a talker.

"Are you sure you're okay with living here?" she asked, coming up to his side. "I mean, if you'd rather stay in Dun—"

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"Okay," she said, not totally believing him. She loved him so much, but because he spoke with little emotion, she had trouble believing what he said.

_Still, it's not like he doesn't want to be with me_, she thought, remembering just how lonely he had been before they'd met in Naval Monte, Tsukasa's hometown. She'd liked it there, and had dearly wanted to live there with him, but he had begged her to choose another town, one with fewer bad memories.

From Naval Monte, the pair had gone to Dun Loriage, where Tsukasa actually seemed comfortable. Unfortunately, Mimiru had developed a bit of a problem with the local lawmen, the Cobalt Knights: She accidentally whacked one of them on the head with her sword, and was promptly arrested, forcing Tsukasa to bail her out with what little money they had.

_Damn parents of mine_, she cursed inwardly. Though she loved Bear and BT as much as any child would their parents, she couldn't help getting angry at how little they were willing to give her and Tsukasa in the way of money. _And after what I told them!_ she thought, her ire growing at her parents' reaction to her confession. Tsukasa hadn't been much help, but, being practically mute, he never had much of anything to say.

She glanced back at the young Wavemaster, wishing their lives were easier. With the scraps of money they had left, they'd definitely need to get jobs before doing anything else. _Or I'll have to get a job while Tsukasa finds us a place to sleep without being arrested_, she thought bitterly.

As if sensing her anguish, the boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he said, as if making a promise that would actually be kept.

Mimiru couldn't resist smiling at his optimism.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat rocked up and down gently, carrying the cadre of Crimson Knights and their leader down the waterway. As the vessel made its way to the marketplace, a young female Wavemaster stood in front of the organization's head, giving a report.

The report-giver was dressed in robes of green, which complimented her greenish-blue hair. Her glasses were perched precariously on the bridge of her nose, but she made no effort to do anything about it.

"…On top of that, the citizens are claiming that the Cobalt Knights are using their power and status to extort from them," Magi continued. "From all the evidence, Lady Subaru, there's little choice but to confront Kamui about these accusations."

The Crimson Knights' founder and leader, Subaru, sighed heavily. Her hair was similar to Magi's, but just a hint lighter, and unlike the Wavemaster, she was a Heavy Axeman, with a curious pair of small wings growing out of her upper back. She wore a dress of cyan, giving her a noble appearance.

"With all due respect, Lady Subaru, we cannot continue to sit by and do nothing if such reports are indeed accurate," the young woman's chief lieutenant, Silver Knight, spoke. "Kamui has always been a problem, and if we allow her to run about unchecked, she will tarnish the reputation of all Knights everywhere, be they Crimson or Cobalt."

For a long moment, Subaru said nothing, and then, "I don't believe we can solve this matter by merely confronting Lady Kamui. We need more proof if we are to uncover any unsavory activities." She turned her eyes to Silver Knight. "Contact Crim. We will require his assistance if we are to learn the truth."

Silver Knight frowned. "Crim? But he's gone rogue, My Lady! He demands ten million gold merely to meet potential clients! He's reduced himself to the level of a common mercenary!"

"He never told you why he left, did he?" Subaru asked. When the man shook his head, she continued, "He told me why. His reason was sound, and I trust him still. Please, Silver Knight, contact him."

"If we're getting into the business of hiring undesirables, then why not find the outlaw Sora? Surely the two would work well together?"

"I will explain my reasons to you some other time, Silver Knight," Subaru promised. "For now, do as I ask. Please."

"We are coming to a stop, My Lady," Magi reported.

When the boat halted completely, Subaru, along with Magi and Silver Knight, disembarked and made their way for the marketplace. It was a tradition for Subaru: Every week, she would take her boat to the marketplace and buy some fruits from her favorite vendor. Though she could easily dispatch one of her Knights, or even Magi, Subaru made it a point of honor to go herself. It showed she cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, there are no more pineapples?" Mimiru demanded.

"Hey, look, I only started here yesterday," the clerk at the stand said, holding up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any pineapples. We're sold out, it's that simple. Maybe if you check elsewhere…"

Mimiru growled angrily. "Fine, I'll do just that," she said, and stormed off, Tsukasa keeping pace with her. At his questioning glance, she told him, "My favorite food. I'm sorry I haven't told you up until now."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

She gave a short laugh. "Sure, everything's always fine with you, you're mellow as they come."

Tsukasa gave a small smile—and stepped right into someone's path.

Both people were knocked over, the young woman grabbing hold of the Wavemaster and pulling him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Subaru!" Silver Knight said as she fell, the young man she'd bumped and promptly grabbed for support landing on top of her.

As she lay on her back, Subaru stared up into the young man's eyes, noticing how undeniably attractive his orbs were.

"Tsukasa, you dolt!" the young man's female friend said, pulling him up.

Silver Knight and Magi helped Subaru off the street, and she took the moment to examine the fellow: Silver hair, red facial markings, and Wavemaster garb. Yes, she could definitely learn to live with someone like him.

"Watch where you're going, huh?" the Heavy Blade accompanying Tsukasa berated. "I don't need to get in trouble because you can't see straight."

"Actually," Subaru said, deciding to try charming the man, "it's quite all right. It was only an accident." She turned her attention fully to the Wavemaster. "I'm Subaru. Are you two recent additions to Mac Anu, or just passing through?"

When the boy didn't answer after a moment, the Heavy Blade said, "He's kinda quiet, so don't bother asking him much."

Subaru raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Is he mute?"

"No, just quiet. And yeah, we're new to this city."

"May I ask where from?"

The girl hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to lie, and then answered, "Naval Monte. Why?"

"Just curious," Subaru said smoothly. She returned her gaze to Tsukasa, giving him a friendly smile. "If you're going to be staying in Mac Anu, I hope to see more of you soon."

"I'm sure you do," Mimiru said coldly.

Subaru gave her a questioning look. "Why are you acting so harsh? I haven't done anything to you or this nice young man."

"Your 'nice young man' happens to be my _husband_," Mimiru bit out. "I know the kind of looks you've been giving him, and I'm only going to tell you once to keep your eyes to yourself, hussy."

Silver Knight bristled at the remark. "Watch your tongue, wench."

"Why don't you make me?"

Silver Knight started forward, but Subaru held up a hand. "Please, Silver Knight, there's no need for violence. It was an accident. I hope you both enjoy my city."

The Heavy Blade's expression changed from one of angry dislike to one of puzzlement. "_Your_ city?"

Subaru smiled. "Yes. You see, I'm the leader of the Crimson Knights. We keep the peace in Mac Anu."

"Just wonderful," the other girl grumbled.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have business of our own to conduct," Subaru said, and started to move past the pair. "Enjoy yourself, Tsukasa."

When they were gone, Mimiru turned to her husband and asked, "You better not be thinking certain thoughts about that woman."

Tsukasa only shrugged a response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night that Subaru found herself on her throne, staring at the floor, deep in thought. Because of other matters, she had been forced to wait until now to think about the young man from earlier, but now that she had the chance to think, she couldn't stop wondering about him.

"My Lady?" Silver Knight asked, ever observant. "Is something the matter?"

"What is your opinion of me, Silver Knight?"

The man stiffened at the question, hesitating to answer. "I think very highly of you. Despite your youth, you handle your post extremely well."

"Do you think me lonely?"

"No, My Lady. You have friends, and as long as one has friends, one is never alone."

"You said I handle my post well. Have you heard the rumors about my capability?"

The lieutenant shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I have had the misfortune. But I must say, Lady Subaru, that I do not find them the least bit true."

"And yet, I can't help but wonder if the rumors have a point. I do not doubt myself, but I wonder, would I be complete if I had someone to help me?" She turned her eyes from the floor to her subordinate. "A husband, perhaps?"

"You speak of the Wavemaster from the marketplace." At her nod, Silver Knight continued, "I believe that while you do not need a spouse to continue your excellent living, certainly having one would be a benefit."

Subaru smiled. "Then it's decided: We shall start planning on how to find a particular young man for me, one that fulfills all of my requirements."

"As you wish, Lady Subaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: I pray someone finds this worth reviewing. I mean, how many fics have your favorite characters married, for God's sake? And please keep in mind this is a WIP.

READ N REVIEW!


	2. The Job

Vermillion

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with the new console launch and paying off my bills for it and its games. I also needed to read some Final Fantasy game scripts and plot analyses, from which I've drawn some idea, including the direction this fic will take from this chapter onward.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Job

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Mimiru was having the nicest dream about pineapples when Tsukasa, snoring like a foghorn, rolled over so that he was now on top of her.

_I never get to enjoy anything_, she mentally growled.

Forcing herself awake, she slid out from underneath the young man and got dressed. Fortunately for the pair, they'd managed to find one of the poorest inns Mac Anu had to offer, and promptly secured a room.

Thanking the gods that her husband slept like the dead, she slipped out of the inn and made her way through the early-morning streets of the city. Very few people were roaming about, and the shops were mostly closed; it was six o'clock, after all.

It took her nearly ten minutes of nonstop walking, but Mimiru finally reached her new place of employment, a small café that reputedly served the best noodles in Mac Anu.

She knocked on the counter a few times before the curtain blocking the rear of the café parted, a chubby man with a handlebar mustache coming out to greet her.

"Ah, the young lady from yesterday!" the owner smiled. "I was hoping you'd be here early enough to practice."

"Practice what?" Mimiru asked, though she already had a rough idea. She dreaded the job of being a waitress, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Arm-wrestling."

The man's words caused the Heavy Blade to stare in total disbelief.

"WHAT?"

Nodding, the owner explained, "Normally, I run this place like any other café, but in the summer I get a little extra money by managing an arm-wrestlers' tournament. Any age and gender can sign on, and it really is a sight to behold."

Her cheek twitching in a threatening manner, Mimiru asked, "You want me to serve drinks to a crowd of sweaty arm-wrestlers?" The very thought filled the young woman with incredible dread.

The owner burst out laughed, and Mimiru felt relief flow through her veins. "Heavens, no! I've got a few girls already working for me to help with the tourney. I want _you_ to be the _bouncer_."

As if punching sweaty morons was better than gripping their hands in competition. "You're joking, right?" she asked, a note of pleading in her voice.

"Afraid not. My regular bouncer busted his kidneys in a cage match during some street fighter tournament, so I really need the help."

"Wouldn't asking some macho guy to do the job be better? I'm just a girl."

"Ah, but therein lies the victory I seek." At her confused expression, he said, "If you were a macho man, then a fight would almost certainly break out. But when some drunken or power-crazed malcontent starts to stir up trouble, all you need to do is shake your moneymaker and the problem is solved."

Now her lip was twitching. "Gee, I'm sure I'm doing women everywhere proud by shaking my moneymaker."

"Oh now, don't be like that! I'm desperate! I'll pay you a nice amount of gold, plus the entry fees of any hoodlums you handle!"

_Well, when you put it like_ that… "All right, you've got yourself a deal."

The man almost gave her a hug, but she stopped him in time.

"Thank you!" he gushed. "Thank you so much! The tourney just isn't complete without a bouncer to keep the peace!"

_Whatever_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By ten, a crowd easily a hundred strong was milling in, out, and around the café. There were only a dozen tables, and all were being used by contestants. The waitresses the owner had mentioned were hurrying from the tables to the counter and back, switching empty tankards for full ones.

All in all, Mimiru felt like she was the only person with a personality that wasn't on a par with an idiot's. Granted, not everyone present was an idiot, the owner being one of the exceptions, but the majority of the people in the café were either muscle-heads or pea-brains.

_Just think of the money_, Mimiru reminded herself. _It's only for the money. Tsukasa won't care as long as he's got food in his stomach_.

There was a sudden clamor, and the young woman found herself getting out of her chair by the café's entrance.

Apparently, one of the contestants had gotten a little victory-high, and had socked his latest opponent in the face.

"Yeah, I won!" the man was cackling. "I'm so going to own this tourney!"

"Maybe you should calm down, huh?" Mimiru asked, getting into a sultry stance that made her breasts look a little bigger than they were.

"You joking?" the man laughed. "I'm in this thing all the way, and I don't take requests from girly bouncers!"

Mimiru immediately dropped the Nice Girl Act. Growing up, she'd always been a bit of a tomboy, and not just because she was a Heavy Blade; she preferred smashing heads to sewing.

"All right, buster," she said in a no-nonsense tone, "now you're asking for it."

Unfortunately, just as Mimiru was about to sock the guy, a small glowing orb appeared above the table. For a long moment, everyone in the café stared at the orb, and then the troublemaker said, "Hey, I finally got that glowing death-orb spell to work again!"

It was all she needed to hear.

Adrenaline surging to necessary levels instantly, Mimiru drew her blade and flowed forward, the weapon cleaving through the air and subsequently bisecting the man.

Silence overtook the café once again. The orb flashed and vanished, much to the crowd's relief, and a second later the man's halves hit the ground.

"Great, now I've got a mess to clean up," Mimiru grumbled.

"Ahem," a voice behind her said.

Turning, Mimiru gave a start. At the café entrance, a contingent of Crimson Knights stood, weapons drawn and faces grim. In front of them stood a straight-haired man hefting a bladed staff, his shirt opened to expose his chest.

"Well, I was told to collect a Heavy Blade, but nothing was said about her being a violent young lady," the man said.

Mimiru's shoulders slumped as she anticipated what was to happen. "Let me guess," she groaned, "you're going to throw me in jail, right?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about jail? I just have to get you to Lady Subaru's office."

Mimiru's spirits sank even lower. "I'd almost prefer prison to her company."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subaru looked up from her report, giving Mimiru an appraising expression.

"I must say, you seem to attract a lot of attention in a very short amount of time." When the Heavy Blade said nothing, the Crimson Knights' leader continued. "I know you're fully expecting to be thrown in prison for cutting a man in half, but since he apparently summoned a dangerous form of magic, you will be pardoned for any lawlessness."

Still Mimiru said nothing.

Turning to Silver Knight, who stood next to her desk, Subaru asked, "What's the latest word from the other cities?"

Silver Knight's face hardened before he answered. "Nothing has changed since the last progress report. Someone is still causing the monsters to become more of a threat."

Subaru nodded and returned her gaze to Mimiru. "In case you're wondering why we haven't dismissed you, our chat is part of the reason. Monsters all over The World are becoming more active, and the city leaders are under the suspicion that a particular individual, or group of individuals, is behind it. To confront this problem, I have been tasked with finding persons with the abilities to handle very dangerous foes.

"I believe _you_ to be such a person, Mimiru. While you were waiting for an audience with me, I was reviewing your criminal transcript from Dun Loriage, which made particular note of your combat skills. I was rather pleased to read that you almost came out of the gang fight unscathed.

"Getting to the point, I need you to agree to sign up with the aforementioned task force and address the growing threat posed by the monsters. You don't have to do this; I'm asking you to. Not everyone in The World can be a hero or heroine, so I'm hoping you'll agree to be one."

"Why?" Mimiru asked, suddenly speaking. "I'm a former convict. Can't you pick someone with a cleaner record?"

"Your brief stint in the custody of the Cobalt Knights is hardly the kind of punishment to label one a 'convict,'" Subaru pointed out. "And furthermore, you are something of a local hero for taking out that death-orb man at the café."

"Then I've already got a job!" Mimiru said, trying to use that as a decent excuse to turn down Subaru's offer. "I'm a bouncer!"

"We can shift guard duties around to remedy that," Silver Knight responded. "Some of the men are a little irked at spending their nights watching over boring clay pots that even desperate criminals wouldn't bother with."

"Well, uh…" Mimiru couldn't think of much else. "What about my husband? I have to take care of him, you know!"

"He can be provided for while you perform your required duties," Subaru said. "Please, think of how much good can be accomplished by agreeing to investigate this matter."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Mimiru asked suspiciously.

"Because I have neither the strength nor the skill to battle legions of adversaries. As a common citizen, you have those attributes."

"And just where would I be doing your dirty work?"

"All over The World. This is a world-spanning threat, and it needs people with top-notch skills to handle it. Please, will you accept our offer?"

"How can I be sure this isn't some trick? I have notoriously bad luck with authority."

"I assure you that this offer is genuine," Subaru insisted. "You will be well compensated for your deeds."

Mimiru stared at the blue-haired woman for a long moment, silently thinking over the proposal. She and Tsukasa dearly needed the money, and clearing up any lingering traces of her troublemaker's reputation would be sweet.

"All right," she said, "you've got yourselves a deal. What do you need me to do?"

Her face showing great relief, Subaru said, "First of all, before you begin any missions, we'll need to more fully test your skills. After training, everything should be set up enough so that we can begin to better investigate the monster threat."

"You said that you would set this up as an organization or something?" Mimiru asked.

Subaru nodded. "Yes. It may sound a little silly, but I was intending to call it SOLDIER. Members would be divided into classes, with First Class being the best and so on."

Mimiru shrugged. "Doesn't sound too gay to me."

"Thank you," Subaru said with a thin smile. "Silver Knight, will you handle the rest of the SOLDIER details while Magi and I move on to the rest of today's issues?"

"Of course, My Lady," Silver Knight said, bowing his head. "This way," he told Mimiru as he moved to the office door.

She followed him out and down the hall. Though she was tempted to ask more about the new job, she resisted, sure that she would receive more information later.

"Is your husband really mute?" Silver Knight asked abruptly.

Mimiru looked at him. "What makes you ask?"

"I don't believe that someone would truly give up speech, since it's so integral to life."

The Heavy Blade shrugged. "Legally, he has an IQ of forty, but people like him because he's polite."

Silver Knight only grunted in response, and continued leading her to the building's lower levels.

"Down here is where we'll be conduction most of your training, along with any other SOLDIER recruits. It should be very interesting."

"Gee, can't wait for it either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This stuff is going to come out of my ears if I eat it anymore," a man with flowing green hair complained.

"Well, what did you expect, letting Mom teach me how to cook?" the boy on the other side of the campfire replied. "You're lucky we have anything to eat, since you're lousy at hunting."

The man sniffed. "I'm a thief, not a hunter; what do you expect?"

"I expect you to try harder when you're miles from the nearest town and hungry."

"Times like this that I wish you were a Wavemaster instead of a Twin Blade," the man said. "You could conjure up some food."

"I don't think Wavemasters can do that, Dad." There was a pause. "Remind me again why we're out in the middle of nowhere instead of comfortable in our own home?"

The man sighed. "Because the Crimson Knights snatched up my old war buddy Crim and I don't want to be next."

"Crim?" the boy said, surprised. "But he's a hero! Why would the Knights want him?"

"So they can arrest me, no doubt. And if I'm arrested, no one will be around to raise you right."

The boy frowned. "You're trying to turn me into a thief like you; that hardly sounds like raising someone right."

"Better than trying to impress some girl with heroic deeds."

"Hey!" the boy cried indignantly. "Black Rose is not just some girl! She's my best friend!"

"Who dates older men."

"That stupid Komiyan? I could take him!"

"Kite, you're a fourteen-year-old boy. You don't know how to 'take' a challenger."

"Then why won't you teach me?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping."

And with that, the legendary outlaw Sora pulled his blanket over his head and shut his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Perhaps a little short and a little rushed, but a good chapter, yes? Please say yes!

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
